


もう、会えないかもしれない『the second story』

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	もう、会えないかもしれない『the second story』

“若这世界上存在相爱的命运，那又与我们有什么不同？”

『是有多久没有见过他这样在人群里发自内心地欢笑过了呢。

印象里，曾经再灼眼的阳光和他的笑容相比都会变得黯淡，周围飘落的樱花花瓣再美都只配作他笑容的点缀，没有他笑容的空窗期过了若干年，今天再见到却有写似曾相识又不敢相信处于真实世界的感觉。

我当初的愿望，就是想让他在我面前这样一直笑着啊。

一句再俗套不过的“你还好吗”被我生生吞进肚子里，然后狠狠笑话自己一通，他现在很幸福，不是很明显的事情吗。

他现在身边有了更好的人，救他的人也不是我。

我们就好像一个身处光明一个身处黑暗，中间并不遥远的距离却像隔了一道银河，他没有看向我，也不会再看向我。

曾经也伤害过他的我，还有什么理由拘泥于过去呢，再看最后一眼，就是时候迈出新的一步了吧。

......』

又是这样的一天晚上。

山田凉介看着自己一手的粘腻，刚从情潮中释放出来，呼吸还没有调整好却顾得上叹气，他一边洗手一边看着镜子里刘海被汗水打湿粘在额头上，眼眶还湿润着表情有些淫乱和狼狈的自己，多看几秒都有些看不下去。

真是可悲啊。

他走出洗手间回到床上，明明不冷却蜷缩起身体用被子紧紧裹住自己，余光瞥见了立在床头柜上的他跟丈夫的合影，合影里面那幸福的模样早就已经不复存在了。

还是说从来都没有存在过呢。

山田的丈夫小田切是东京都一家有名商社的总经理，在山田刚刚大学毕业以后和他谈了时间不长的恋爱，没多久就稀里糊涂地结婚了，后来山田被问起这件事的时候，他说其实自己也挺爱他的，虽然长得其貌不扬，也比自己年龄大很多，但可能正是因为这个，对自己照顾有加，家庭条件也不错，有自己的事业，总之是个适合结婚的对象。

虽然听上去很有道理很有想法，但是他总是被说和其他结了婚的人相比少了点什么，说不上来是什么，但就是少了点什么。

结婚以后山田也没有去找工作，在家做起了家庭主夫，其实他一开始也并没有觉得这有什么不好，不用出去工作就可以衣食无忧，只需要把家里打理好就可以了，但是时间长了他才发现自己的想法肤浅，这间不小的房子确确实实会束缚自己，改变自己在身边的人，还有他的枕边人心中的分量。

他的朋友越来越少，慢慢就从能够说上几句话变成不再联系，而且与他同年龄段的人几乎都还没有受到婚姻的捆绑在外面逍遥快活，只有他显得与别人格格不入。

想到这些他确实是有那么一点后悔过的，但是想到爱着自己的丈夫他也就觉得没什么了。

小田切的工作每天都忙的不可开交，一开始还会和山田说好晚上一起吃饭，但是山田时常等到深夜，每天两个人见面的时间只有早上匆匆忙忙吃早餐的那十几分钟，到后来连这样的承诺山田也没有再听到过了，感觉对方的脾气也暴躁了许多，也不像谈恋爱的时候对自己呵护备至了，这样的生活过久了难免会出现隔阂。

有一次小田切出去应酬回来已经是凌晨一两点了，他带着一身的酒气跌跌撞撞走进卧室，发出不小的噪音，把从不安的睡梦中被吵醒的山田一把捞起来，不使巧劲地咬着他的脖子解着自己的裤腰带说要和他做。

山田还迷迷糊糊不是很清醒，一边呜咽一边推拒着压在自己身上脱掉下半身衣物，然后转战自己裤子的小田切，他用胡渣蹭着自己的脸说不行了现在就想要你，山田也不知道哪来的脾气，在对方伸进一根手指的时候使出吃奶的劲儿喊了句疼，然后把对方一脚踹到床尾。

小田切踉踉跄跄地起身，吧唧了几下嘴，扫兴地挥了挥手，嘴里骂骂咧咧地去了洗手间。

再后来类似的事情也发生过，导致的结果直接就是对方动不动就说要出差，在外面留宿几天不回家，对自己的态度也愈加冷淡，山田纵使心中有万般不满，也没有离开对方的勇气。

山田从来没有想过自己的婚姻会变成这样。

『“怎么了？”』

电话那头又传来温柔的声音。

山田听到对方的话下意识抹了把脸，才发现湿乎乎的一片，他嘲笑自己，自言自语地低声说着怎么会这样，却又抑制不住抽噎的声音传到话筒那边的人的心口里。

毕竟除了中岛裕翔，这种事情他也不知道该找谁去倾诉了。

中岛现在在小田切的公司里工作，也是山田上大学以来多年的好朋友，有着无话不谈的关系，所以山田也能不顾虑地和他倾诉自己婚后的烦恼。

包括自己的丈夫太久都没有碰过自己了，这种露骨的问题。

和丈夫关系不和这样的话题其实也不止一次提到了，这一次中岛也是草草撂下一句你等我，就抓起外套跑出家门，用自己出乎意料的速度赶到了山田家，在对方开门的那一刻，他看到对方的脸都有些肿肿的。

心快要碎了。

只是做朋友的话也无所谓的，中岛也愿意不离不弃地陪在他身边，愿意替他分担所有的烦恼，做第一时间安慰他支持他的人，虽然他和丈夫的性事这种事情说到他耳边实在太过残忍，他也没有办法把山田一个人丢在那个空荡荡的屋子里，他只要想到那个画面就心痛得难以呼吸了。

他不知道自己有多少次强忍住想要抱住对方亲吻对方的冲动。

“那天他很晚回来，没洗澡就钻进被窝睡了，但是我闻到他身上有沐浴液的味道。”

“每次要做都是醉醺醺地回来的时候，粗暴的要命，除了这种时候，他什么话我都好好听。”

“我觉得他变了，明明说过会一直对我好的......”

山田已经没有在哭了，但是他声音的有气无力向中岛告知了他此时此刻的痛苦心境，而中岛也没有比他好受多少。

中岛甚至觉得这世界上，能够一直对山田好的人只有自己了，但是如果当初自己能够再勇敢一点，不奢望对方能够先主动示意的话，山田就不会嫁给这个人了，想到这个中岛就觉得怨不了任何人，暗地里骂着自己当初的自作多情还有如今的痛苦不堪是活该。

曾经有过那么几次，中岛觉得山田对自己也是有感觉的，但是听到对方带着甜甜的笑声在电话里告诉自己他要结婚了，对象还是自己的老板的时候，中岛的梦醒了。

也是啊，怎么会选择我呢。

“对不起，只有我在这里自说自话......”

怎么办，真的很想知道。

“凉介到现在，都没有跟那个人做过吗？”

中岛的眼神目不转睛地盯着山田，让他突然又觉得有些难以启齿，他点了点头。

“从结婚到现在，一次都没有吗？”

面对中岛抬高声调的又一次确认，山田沉默了，也没有再点头，就只是一动不动地那样看着中岛，他想到只能在黑夜一个人一次次独自解决的自己，眼眶慢慢开始泛湿。

“......很可悲吧？”

山田想不到用什么其他的词来自嘲了。

“凉介难受吗？”

等意识到的时候，中岛已经抱住了山田，山田在他的怀里小幅度地动弹着，发出有些不安的声音。

“我也好难受，每次都要听到你和别人做爱的这种话题。”

“你真的好残忍。”

“可是我好喜欢你，我从两年前就开始喜欢你了，你明明能看出来的。”

“Yutti......？”

小声呼唤他名字过后，阻止他接下来的话的是突如其来的吻，山田想到自己的处境后第一反应就是抓着中岛肩膀的衣料撕扯着推拒着，如果想要推开就像推开小田切那样就好了，可是为什么又要紧紧抓住呢。

湿热的吻让山田口腔里都充满了对方令人沉迷的味道，山田鼻息间渗出的声音越发情动，在分开的间隙低声劝着中岛让他停下来。

“凉介，我来帮你，好不好？”

“Yutti你在说什么胡话......”

“不然你一直这样会很难受的，让我帮你好吗？我不会做多余的事。”

山田心里明白这样的请求他是不能够答应的，但是对方说完以后并没有要征求自己意见的意思，把自己的居家裤从腰到脚连同内裤一起扒了下来，抱着他白皙光洁的腿，从脚踝一路往上一直虔诚地吻到大腿根部，却不敢留下痕迹。

“Yutti......不要......”

感觉到中岛的呼吸打在自己逐渐挺立的欲望表面，山田因对方发现自己很久未经性事的敏感羞得不忍看向中岛，低声呜咽着做最后的抵抗，当对方将自己的欲望含进湿润的口腔时，他发出了一声绵长的呻吟，脚也顺着对方举起的手抬高，挺起腰下意识又往对方口中送进去一点。

中岛用嘴给他上下含弄着发出淫靡的唾液声，时而用手捧起来用舌苔上的味蕾去照顾整个柱身，连下面的囊袋也关怀备至。

快感整个冲击到脑壳，山田一点点发出哭腔，在自己还拥有一丝意识的情况下，求中岛快点停下，但是中岛感知到了自己的高潮，非但不停下，吞吐的速度还愈发快了起来，直到山田伴随着身体的痉挛一波一波射进他嘴里。

在如此短的时间内射到对方嘴里的这种羞耻感逼得山田哭了出来，好像在中岛面前他完全失去了控制自己性欲的能力，这让他很崩溃，中岛刚想抱住他安慰，就看到他立刻用胳膊捂住脸，哭着求中岛不要靠近，中岛也突然没了拥抱他的勇气。

“求你了，让我一个人待会......”

中岛突然开始有些后悔自己做过的事，他只能依着山田，把沙发上放着的毛毯给他裹好，把自己也收拾好，然后一声不吭地离开了对方的家。

山田也不知道自己是在心虚还是怎样，小田切出差回来的当天晚上，给他做了一桌比以往都还要丰盛的饭菜，想着今晚如果自己可以努力一点的话，两个人的关系能够有所缓和，但是此时此刻地上被摔得粉碎的碗碟刺痛着他的神经，仿佛在告诉自己这就是现实。

他意外地抓到了小田切出轨的证据，却没想到现在发怒的不是自己，反过来是出轨的对方，他甩开自己揪着他要解释的手，桌子上的饭菜也被两个人激烈的动作扫到了地上。

“你以为这些都是谁的错啊？”

“从结婚以来你让我碰过你一次吗？我也是个男人啊！”

“还反过来指责我，我还想问你是不是心里有鬼啊山田凉介！”

小田切拿着装满了罪证的手机，收拾了一箱子行李夺门而出，山田却意外地冷静了下来，也没有觉得小田切那样说自己有多委屈多冤枉，他蹲下身子小心翼翼地捡着地上残碎的瓷片，逐渐抽离的思绪变成了手上平添了几道伤痕的罪魁祸首。

我有什么资格埋怨他呢，我自己也和别的男人......

他的确是不想和小田切做爱，可到底是真的因为对方行动粗暴，还是因为某个人在他心里打了一个结呢。

事到如今开始推卸责任给别人吗？

山田觉得自己真的是太可悲了。

两个人冷战了两天，每当深夜小田切回来的时候，山田都假装熟睡，对对方试图主动示好的举动也不予回应，第三天小田切给山田发信息，叫他去公司里找他，山田不情不愿地换好衣服到了公司楼下。

会不会遇到他呢？

刚开始走神山田就马上拉回自己的意识，明明是来找自己丈夫的，为什么又无缘无故想起他？

这么说来，和那个人也有好几天没有联系了。

也是，怎么可能再联系，现在只要想到对方的模样，山田的脸就顿时变得滚烫。

小田切把山田拉到大楼旁边的树下，递给他一个包装精美的纸袋子，山田看到里面漂亮的首饰盒，就知道这个人又买来自己之前说过的喜欢的饰品哄自己了。

“之前是我说话太过分了。”

“我去京都出差三天，乖乖等我回来。”

就连拥抱都带着一点强硬。

并没有觉得很心动。

回到家当晚，山田接到了中岛的电话，他恨不得铃声响起的第一声就迫不及待地接通了，但是接通了却又不知道该说些什么比较好。

中岛说他看到了在公司附近和小田切拥抱的自己。

“抱歉，之前那样赶你走......”

“是我不好，让你为难了。”

“......”

“又是只有你一个人在家吗？”

“嗯，我想问Yutti一个问题。”

“什么？”

“......我跟Yutti，还能回到过去吗。”

中岛听到这句话仿佛感觉世界崩塌了一样，突如其来的裁决让他无所适从。

回到过去是什么意思？要拒绝就明确拒绝好了啊。

就是因为这样的你，才让我没有办法死心啊。

“我今天看见被他抱着的你，我觉得你并不幸福。”

“......我很幸福啊，真的。”

山田的语气暗淡到自己都觉得有些害怕。

“凉介，你有没有那么一点喜欢我？”

“......”

“我就在你家门口。”

山田惊了一跳，行动却比意识快，他冲到门口打开门和很多天没见的中岛又一次四目相对，本来想着见到了一定会难堪，但是看到他的一瞬间自己才知道之前没有见到的时候有多么煎熬。

“和我做爱。”

中岛挤进山田家门，第一句话就是这句。

“我要你证明给我看。”

“求你了，只要做过一次我就什么都明白了。”

见山田低着头一言不发，中岛顿了几秒忍不住笑出了声，一边道歉一边说着这种证明方法确实很奇怪吧，叮嘱山田好好休息就转身要走。

“等等。”

中岛面对着门怔住了。

“既然都来了。”

“正好我也想知道答案。”

......

中岛缓缓回过身，看到山田已经开始褪着身上毛茸茸的睡衣，然后一件件随意地扔到玄关的地板上，一边脱着一边用好似自言自语的音量和中岛交代和暗示着什么。

“他又出差了，整整三天。”

“前段时间我才知道他和别的男人睡过了，可是他给我道了句歉，买了点东西哄哄我我就原谅他了，我很好打发吧。”

中岛越听越气，在对方脱掉所有衣服，赤身裸体用看似天真无邪却又仿佛在邀请的眼神望着自己的时候，他扑过来将山田反身按在墙上，用一只脚把他的双腿打开一条缝隙，解开腰带掏出自己的性器挤进山田的两腿间摩擦。

中岛的每一次挺动都带动着山田胸前的蓓蕾在冰冷的墙面上摩擦，他紧紧扒着墙面，露出来的指缝被中岛用手指不留缝隙地穿插进去，紧紧握住，山田将一边脸颊靠在墙上，感受着整个耳朵被对方的唇舌伺候得更加柔软湿润，闭着眼睛一点点发出难耐的呻吟。

“为什么你要装作若无其事地说出这些事啊？”

因为都是我自作自受啊。

中岛把山田反过身来，他真的一瞬间看到了山田脸上的笑意，也不知是苦笑还是冷笑，他把山田抱起来，让他的腿牢牢圈住自己的腰，一边用口中的湿润忘情地吮着他的唇舌，下体一边断断续续地顶胯，让对方的后臀感觉到自己巨物的逐渐涨大。

山田胳膊环住中岛的脖子，主动伸出小舌和对方互相舔舐，多余的津液顺着流到下巴，舔到舒服的上颚他会发出绵长又带着撒娇意味的吟哦。

“嗯......哈啊......Yutti、去床上......”

对方的迫不及待在一开始的中岛看来是出乎意料，他把山田放到床上，在做好了一系列的准备正要挺身进入的时候，山田推了推他的胸膛，然后把枕头底下仿佛早就备好了的避孕套递给了他。

说不失落是不可能，中岛甚至觉得山田你是不是老天爷派来让我伤心难过的，但都已经到了这一步，他只能顺他的意急急忙忙戴上套子，一个挺身进到了山田体内深处。

山田顿时脚尖就紧绷了起来，他抱着中岛宽阔的背脊，在他耳边说着太深了，中岛就一遍又一遍挺身，直到最深的地方，山田的叫声更加高亢了起来，抓着中岛的后臀让他再快一点。

中岛感觉今天的山田就好像变了一个人一样，和自己用嘴帮他的那次截然不同的是，这一次明明自己已经快要到极限的时候，山田又积极地坐起身来一边吻着自己不断散发出紊乱气息的双唇，一边坐在自己的胯间挺动腰肢，让自己的巨物顶到让他快感攻顶的地方，明明都已经控制不住放声浪叫，还固执地吻着自己发出磨人的哼唧。

“Yutti......我好寂寞啊......”

“再抱我一次......”

中岛根本受不了山田带着撒娇的请求，抱着山田换了个姿势又狠狠做了几次，而在这之前山田给的暗示中岛也读得明白，这三天一直住在了山田家里，故作享受了一下和山田婚后被他爱着的感觉，就好像是脱离了现实一样。

山田真的是很温柔贤惠的人，每天给他做着不重样的美味便当，家里打扫得干干净净，是绝对挑不出毛病的好伴侣，中岛在这三天深深意识到了这个问题，他也想通过这三天的相处，让山田看到他的真心。

每天晚上他们都会做爱，即使是中岛工作完回到家，脱下西装要去洗澡的时候，山田都会从背后抱住他，小声说着不要洗澡了我们现在就做吧。

中岛自然是满足他所有的需求。

被打回清醒的意识是在第三天的晚上，小田切就要回来了，而中岛也选择在这个时候最后一次确认山田的心意，毋庸置疑他是想带山田走的。

“Yutti，我是不会和他离婚的哦。”

这个答案对于中岛来说出乎意料，他疯狂问为什么，不光是问山田为什么离不开那样的男人，也是在问自己为什么三天的时间什么都没能改变。

愤怒冲刷了他的理智，他把手头的东西全都扔到一边，圈住山田的脖颈就疯狂地吻了上去，山田知道这并不是简单的吻别，因为对方的手已经伸向了自己的腰间，并且把自己推倒在玄关对面的地毯上，他第一次开始激烈地反抗着中岛。

“Yutti、不行......”

“我今天，不想做......”

“为什么就今天不想做了？嗯？”

“罪恶感？”

“你放开我，他快回来了......啊......！”

对于处于弱势地位的山田的警告，中岛显然没有听进耳朵里，他用最快速度扯掉山田的裤子，把他上身的衬衫顺着纽扣扯开一个大口子，如同吸血鬼一般地啃咬上去。

“Yutti求你了，停下来......”

“你害怕吗？害怕被他发现吗？”

中岛反而突然觉得自己什么都不怕了，他把山田以跪趴的姿势按在地上，将不停开闭的穴口在自己面前暴露无遗，他不顾以前一直带套的硬性规定，没有做任何措施就将自己的那根挤进了山田的后穴，山田惊呼出声，抓着地毯把自己的脸深深埋了起来，堵住想要压低却越发清晰的呻吟声。

中岛双手紧紧握着山田的腰一次次挺动，山田的后臀被中岛大幅度的动作拍打得已经变得通红，随着快感一点点来临山田却全然忘记了自己丈夫正在回家的路上这件事情，屁股撅得更高去迎合中岛在身后的动作，污浊的汁液顺着两人交合的地方被磨出泡沫，嘴里的浪话也已经根本无暇隐藏。

“Yutti......太深了......好舒服......嗯、嗯啊......”

“喜、喜欢......还要、还要更多......啊......”

既然这样，为什么你不能和我在一起？

中岛越想越恨，他不明白山田到底是怎么想的，难道自己就从无话不谈的朋友变成了帮他消遣排除寂寞的炮友吗，他气到狠狠顶了几下就突然抽了身，看到山田累得上半身趴在地毯上，穴口却余韵犹存一张一合地求着继续。

“Yutti别停......求你......”

中岛一把将疲软的山田捞起来从正面进去，山田发出转着弯的娇吟，双脚缠上了中岛的腰又一次感受着他在自己体内深入浅出。

“Yutti......我可能、要死了......”

山田无论说什么中岛都不理他，只顾着大力挺身冲刺，感觉到山田的后穴突然收紧，令人紧张的声音传到耳边，他才缓缓停下动作，回头看向站在玄关门口，一脸奇怪表情的小田切。

他的脸上没有太多的愤怒，更多的是不可思议。

中岛回头，看到满脸是汗的山田用充满恐惧的眼神看了小田切几秒，然后眼眶里逐渐泛起的泪珠掩盖了他的恐惧，中岛从他的眼神里看到了自我放弃。

中岛并没有打算停下来，吻着山田颈间的汗下身又碾了几下，却好像尝到了咸咸的味道。

中岛已经失去理智了。

“你为什么要为了他哭？”

“我不许你为他哭，这都是他自作自受。”

“你知道你让他多痛苦吗！？”

中岛冲着小田切喊出这么一句的时候，山田一边笑着一边流泪了。

中岛改变姿势，让山田背对着自己，将他的双腿分开最大角度，对准自己的性器坐了下去，山田像软成一滩水一样朝后仰倒在中岛的身上，这次中岛什么都不做，让山田一个人行动。

山田看着对面自己的丈夫一言不发，明明他都没有见过自己这副模样，现在却除了投给自己鄙夷的眼神其他什么都不做，一副看戏的状态，他开始嘲笑自己此时此刻的廉价。

既然你都已经不在乎了，那我还在乎什么呢？

山田一只胳膊圈住中岛的脖子让他吻自己的耳朵，屁股抬起又落下一次次坐到最底，另一只手握着中岛的手，让他的手抓起自己紫红的欲望上下套弄，说着比刚刚还要过分的淫话。

“Yutti、摸摸我、这里......嗯......”

“好大、好厉害，再、再用力一点......”

“要射了吗？......射在我、里面......嗯啊......”

中岛的两根手指伸进山田的口腔里，被山田用淫乱的表情舔舐着，一边舔着一边发出高亢的呻吟，中岛把满手的唾液抹在山田的脸颊，咬紧他的耳垂发狠。

动的累了山田直接起身，投给小田切一个无所谓的眼神和背影，面对着中岛又一次坐在他胯间，随着中岛挺腰的动作和他迎来最后的高潮，中岛低吼一声想要从山田的体内抽离，被山田按着留在体内，一遍遍说着不要走，就这样，淫靡的体液灌满山田的甬道，多余的一点点滴在地毯上，场面变得污浊不堪。

我们大概都是一群不可思议的人。

山田昏睡过去，中岛给他的温暖的怀抱是他意识里留下的最后的东西。

睡着了就好了，睡着了就不会记得所有的纠结和痛苦了。

『“软弱的男人。”

那天在丈夫面前和他做爱的时候，我偷偷在他的耳边这样说着。

可是我又怎么能指责他。

我曾经真的想过任性地哭着对他说，我不愿意和自己的丈夫做爱其实都是因为你，我也不是因为很爱很爱他才要和他结婚的，和你倾诉也是为了试探你的想法罢了。

我知道你喜欢我，我曾经给过你机会，为什么你不救我。

太多的强词夺理和咄咄逼人的话语，到最后我还是选择不再说出口，如果真的说出来的话，会被他讨厌也不一定，虽然最不想被他讨厌，但是预见了结局就只能逼自己做出被他讨厌的事来，或许在经历了那天的事情之后，他也早就已经变得讨厌我了。

我们都清楚我们曾经互相喜欢，但终究是因为缺乏勇气迎来了不想接受的结果，在感情里面互相推脱和埋怨的人，一般都不会有什么好结果吧。

离婚，辞职，搬家，求职，经历了各自的事情，开始了各自的生活，其实就像这样，永远都不要再有交叉点，永远都不要再见面了才好。

只有这样才好。

但是世界太小我终归还是和他重逢了。

其实我的余光瞥见了身旁不远处的他。

但我不能够再看向他了。

......』

END.


End file.
